


A Pitch Perfect Christmas

by Rosetylars



Category: Cricket RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Just some Christmas fluff to start december, M/M, Minor Injuries, Mitch will listen to Pat one day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosetylars/pseuds/Rosetylars
Summary: A little festive fluffy one-shot to start off December.
Relationships: Mitch Marsh/Pat Cummins
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	A Pitch Perfect Christmas

Pat and Mitch always put their Christmas tree up on the first December day that they were both home. They had a white, plastic tree from Kmart that they put up annually, and during the year it was stored in an overhead cupboard in the laundry. 

The first step they needed to take was to get it down from the high shelf it was on. 

“You’re gonna need a ladder, you’ll hurt your back otherwise,” Pat instructed as they both stood looking up at the tree box. 

Mitch rolled his eyes at his boyfriend and proceeded to reach up without a ladder anyway. He managed to get the fingertips of his left hand around the left edge of the box, and pulled that edge forward slightly. When he was able to get his whole grip around it, he used both hands to shimmy it off the edge of the shelf.

Pat saw what was coming a moment before it happened. 

“Fuck!” Mitch yelled as the box fell to the floor, cutting his cheek along its journey. 

Pat immediately rushed to Mitch’s side, cupping Mitch’s good cheek with his hand. “Ouch, let me see,” he said gently, encouraging Mitch to turn his head. 

The cut was a few millimetres wide and about 2cm long. A few droplets of blood were making their way down Mitch’s face, and Pat could tell a big bruise was going to form around the cut. 

“Let’s go clean this up,” Pat offered calmly, despite the panic that settled in his stomach at seeing his boyfriend’s blood. He took Mitch’s hand and led him to the kitchen, where their medicine cabinet was. 

“You didn’t say you told me so,” Mitch huffed a short laugh. 

Pat gave him a half hearted glare, then turned to search through the cabinet for some saline and some wound closure strips. 

He sat Mitch down on a barstool at their island bench, then poured several drops of saline onto a cotton ball. 

“This is gonna sting,” Pat warned. 

Mitch grimaced as Pat swiped over his bloody cheek. By now, a few drops of blood had formed rivers down Mitch’s face, and Pat wanted to clean them off immediately.

“Fuck, that does sting,” Mitch winced. 

“I’m sorry baby, it has to be clean before we can close it,” Pat cooed. 

Mitch grimaced again with pain, and Pat pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. Mitch closed his eyes, and Pat took the opportunity to quickly wipe up the last of the blood. He threw the cotton ball into the bin and grabbed the wound closure strips. 

“Am I gonna look tough?” Mitch asked warily. 

Pat laughed, peeling off the shiny plastic backing to the first strip. “Yep, you can tell everyone you took on our Christmas tree. And lost,” Pat added. 

Pat stuck the first strip across Mitch’s cut, already successfully closing the gash slightly. When he added the second, he sighed with relief as the blood stopped oozing out. 

“Thanks doctor Pat,” Mitch grinned shyly. 

“Any time, even though this was an accident that didn’t need to happen,” Pat glared jokingly. 

Mitch stood up and wrapped his arms around Pat’s waist. He kissed Pat’s forehead, and Pat sighed contentedly. 

“I think it’ll hurt less if you kiss it,” Mitch feigned seriousness. 

Pat raised his eyebrows. “Oh, is that right?” He played along, pressing a very soft kiss to Mitch’s bandages. 

“That’s better,” Mitch hummed, pressing one more chaste kiss to Pat’s lips. 

Pat pressed their foreheads together momentarily and sighed. When he leant back, he asked, “Are we gonna give the tree another go? At least it’s out of cupboard now.”

Mitch grimaced. “True. Let’s go.”

Together they made their way back to the laundry. They each lifted a side of the large box, and carried it into the space they had cleared in the living room. 

They unpacked the tree quickly. It came in three pieces which stacked together on the base, and required them to open up the branches to give the tree some volume after being packed away in a box for the best part of the year. 

After about fifteen minutes, both boys were happy with the state of the bare tree. 

“How about I get down the box of decorations?” Pat offered, looking at Mitch’s bandaged cut pointedly. 

Mitch smiled coyly. “Maybe that would be a good idea.”

Pat rolled his eyes with a smile. As he walked down the hall, he called over his shoulder, “I’m using a ladder!”

Mitch chuckled to himself. 

When Pat returned with their box of decorations, Mitch was sitting on the floor talking on the phone. 

“Shaun,” he mouthed when their eyes met. 

“Ask them over for dinner?” Pat suggested. 

Mitch repeated Pat’s question into the phone while Pat busied himself opening the decorations. 

“Awesome, see you guys around 5,” Mitch smiled into his phone, then pressed the red disconnect button. “Dinner was a great idea, thanks Pat,” Mitch smiled. 

“Whole family?” Pat asked. 

Mitch shook his head. “Bec’s having a girls’ night so it’s just Shaun and the kids,” he explained. 

Pat nodded. “That’s nice, we’ll have to finish the tree before they come.”

Mitch agreed and they got to work, sorting through all their ornaments. Both of them had their favourites, which went on the tree first - Pat’s favourite ornament was a dinosaur with a Santa outfit on, complete with hat, pants and boots, wrapped in Christmas lights. Mitch’s favourite was a cheerful sloth in a Santa hat, holding a sign that said ‘Merry Christmas!’. The ornaments were hung side by side near the top of the tree, their pride of place as close to the couple’s eye level as they could get. 

The rest of the ornaments were pretty generic, and Mitch was pretty sure they had picked a big pack of baubles up from the supermarket in their first Christmas sharing a house. They were black and gold, some matte, some glittery, and Pat had declared the first time they decorated together that black and gold would be their tree’s theme. Since then, it had been pretty similar every year. 

They decorated it pretty efficiently together, and finally, all that was left was the star. Mitch didn’t like the idea of a Christmas angel - he said years ago that angels gave him the creeps, and Pat had just shrugged and accepted it. 

“Shall we let Mabel do it?” Pat gestured to the star. 

Mitch’s face spread into a wide grin. “That would be beautiful, Patty, her first Christmas!” 

They stood and admired the tree, Pat’s arm around Mitch’s waist. Mitch turned to face Pat and Pat winced when he saw the bruise that was developing on Mitch’s cut cheek. 

“That looks so sore, baby,” Pat said softly, running his thumb over the damaged cheek with the lightest of touches. 

The tickling sensation made Mitch shiver. “It’s giving me a bit of a headache,” he admitted. 

“Come on, let’s get you some tablets for it then,” Pat kissed his forehead and took his hand, walking to the kitchen together. 

Once again, Mitch sat down at the island bench, and Pat procured two tablets of Nurofen and a glass of water for him. 

“What would I do without you?” Mitch gave Pat a goofy smile. 

Pat just shook his head. “Lucky I love you,” he said lightly. 

“Aw, you love me?” Mitch sounded surprised. 

“Mitchell, we’ve been together for years and I tell you I love you every day,” Pat rolled his eyes. 

“Catches me off guard every time. I’m a lucky man,” Mitch said softly. 

Pat walked around the counter to stand in front of Mitch and kissed him gently. “Sap. Come on, let’s start getting dinner ready.”

***  
Pat, Mitch, Shaun and his two kids, Austin and Mabel had finished dinner. Pat and Mitch made their renowned spaghetti bolognese - it was Pat’s grandmother’s recipe, but he and Mitch always received rave reviews whenever they made it for family or friends. 

At first, Shaun and the kids were shocked by Mitch’s cut and bruised cheek, but Shaun thought the story of how he got the injury was pretty funny.

Mitch lifted Mabel up to help her place the star on the tree. With a little assistance from Shaun, the star was perfectly placed, and she was delighted with the attention from her favourite uncle. 

With Mabel sitting on his hip and Austin holding his hand, Mitch took the children to see the light up reindeer he and Pat had in the backyard. 

Back in the kitchen, Shaun was helping Pat with the dishes. 

“You’re great for him, you know,” Shaun stated, rinsing a big mixing bowl. 

Pat hadn’t been expecting such a compliment, and dropped his sponge in the detergent sink in shock. “You mean that?” He looked at Shaun. 

“Definitely,” Shaun smiled shyly. “He’s so relaxed and happy when you’re around. I’ve never seen him this satisfied with his life. And him actually cooking with you?! If you’d told me that five years ago, I would’ve told you you’re dreaming.”

Before Pat could respond, Austin ran back into the kitchen to tell his dad about the reindeer outside. He was followed soon after by Mitch, Mabel still content on his hip, snuggling into his shoulder. 

When Mitch gave Pat a soft smile, Pat didn’t think he could fall further in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! Let me know in the comments if you have any (preferably Aussie) cricpairs or prompts you’d like me to have a go at! 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments make my day!


End file.
